When the damned loves the devil
by Queen of the dammed
Summary: What if Harley never needed the joker to push her over the edge? Story deals with sexual content, physical and substance abuse, and has a colorful language
1. The meeting

Welcome to chapter one! I don't own the characters of suicide squad, I just thought they'd be fun to play with. This story is very mature so if you can't really enjoy that then please don't read. Don't forget to read and rate, comment or follow! Love you puddin'

I opened my eyes sleepily and looked over at the clock, it read 5:45am. Fuck! I'm late! Damn insomnia, keeps me up all night why do I even bother to sleep? I sprang up and rushed to get dressed pulling on some usual attire for me, a skirt and shirt combo. Rushing out the house I grabbed my note pad, handbag and cigarettes. As I pulled up to the grisly gates of Arkham Asylum, I thanked whoever sits up there that there wasn't traffic this morning. Dr Arkham likes to start his morning meetings at seven prompt and I was rushing in at twenty to. I had just enough time to grab a coffee, dump my things at my desk and head to the meeting room. Arkham wasn't a bad place to work in, ive been in worse. The lights blinked in places and the whole place needed painting and re-tiling, but this was the home for the criminally insane and the side that the patients don't see is a damn sight better than the side they do. Sitting at a seat in the meeting room I smoothed out my bun and straightened my skirt. Being the absolute obsessed about punctuality that he is, Arkham strode in at 7 on the dot. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's the first of the month which, as you all know, means assignment day." his voice boomed at us, deep and powerful. Dr Arkham took the asylum over after it was passed down, his great grandparents having built it. Just from one look you could tell he was a man of wealth and power, and he knew it. He would be an eligible bachelor if he didn't have such a repulsive attitude toward women, not to mention women that were in his care here. "I'm going to leave the smaller cases up to you guys to sort it out yourself, there's enough for everyone to have one. Dr Christholme, I want you to continue your work with Dent. Dr Jessops, I want you to take on the new case, Oswald Copperpot, also known as the Penguin. Is that okay with everyone?" my shoulder slumped, I've been left with smaller cases as the two higher ones were given to male colleagues. I didn't say anything as last time I did, I didn't get a case at all that month for being too eager. "One more thing, I must have forgotten. Dr Quinzell, you're getting a new case. This will be your most high profile one yet. The joker." I nearly choked. Me? A high profile? "Thank you sir, I'll do my best with him." I tried not to make myself seem happy or smug, which I was, given that I'd been given the best case of the month and that it would seemingly be a long term case. "Don't thank me yet Quinzell, thank me when you survive it." his eyes cut into mine, as of warning me. We all left the room after collecting our meeting times and patient folders. I headed straight for my office, seeing that I was to speak with him alone every day at five pm. I spent the day looking over the folders that the joker had collected, both police and medical. His birth date is unknown, real name unknown, basically everything from when he wasnt the joker is unknown. What is common knowledge though, is the frankly impressive police records ranging from small time robbery to murder. Out of the fifteen doctors he had in the last three years, hed managed to kill five, make three quit, seduced two and encourage them to help him escape, he made two of them so crazy in which they killed themselves, blaming him and the other two are still missing, presumed dead. I need to watch my emotions around this guy if I'm gonna make it out alive. After a quick lunch and another read through of the medical history a knock at my door warned me of his arrival. I moved all of the papers off and grabbed my pen. Since the door to all the offices are sound proof I got up to open it, my eyes met with those of a killer. bright blue and entrancing, he held my gaze long after I looked away, just staring at me, as if to make me uncomfortable. I motioned to the orderlies to put him in the chair opposite my small desk. Most other doctors had restraints or boundaries when it came to meetings but not me, if they weren't comfortable enough to talk to me I certainly won't force it out of them. Once the man was settled and we were alone I began. "Hello Mr Joker my name is Harleen Quinzell and I am going to be your psychiatrist for now, is that okay with you?" No answer. He just stared at me as if he found something amusing or even funny. "I'm going to assume it is then, Mr Joker, do you care to tell me why you're in here?" again no answer "The sooner you feel comfortable talking to me and answering then the sooner I can evaluate and treat you, but don't worry I have plenty of time." his face turned from amusement to confusion and then anger. When I picked up a book from desk and began to read it, it turned much much darker, his haunting eyes turning dark and wicked. His forehead creased and his tattoos wrinkled with it. He leaned back in his chair and composed himself. "Miss Quinzell, I'm trying pretty hard to be a gentleman here as you may or may not realise and you're making it very hard." he gazed at me and I just laid down the book and returned his stare blankly. "I love your name by the way, Harleen Quinzell, so close to Harlequin. Anyone ever call you Harley? It suits you more." I flinched slightly at the name I hadn't heard myself be called in such a long time and he noticed. " I think we're gonna have some fun, doc."


	2. Falling

**A/N sorry this took so long, I've been super busy.**

 **This chapter has some sorta graphic content and some abuse in it so if you can't deal with that then please don't read my lovelies.**

 **Enjoy! And, as always I don't own these characters I just like to have my wicked fun with them.**

Harley pov a week later.

"Mister Joker, why won't you answer my questions? Come on, it's been a week." I sighed frustrated. He just stared at me, amusement in his eyes.

"Miss Quinzell, would you answer my questions? I have plenty." he looks at me like a kid on Christmas. Its unethical, but then again most of my life has been. I sigh.

"Mister Joker, how's this for a deal. You answer mine, I'll answer yours?" he sits back, thinking, then nods chuckling to himself. "Okay, let's go. What do you remember from when you weren't like how you were today? Who's the man behind the joker?"

He coughs as he sits up, "that's two questions Harley. I remember nothing though. Now, what can I ask my lovely doctor. Hmmmm..." he leans back thinking, "Why are you a psych doctor?" I shuffle nervously, hoping he doesn't see, I can tell from the glee in his eyes that he did.

"I wanted to help people, everyone needs help." he rubbed his chin "why do you kill people me joker?",I could tell he wasnt happy with me avoiding his questions directly.

"money, blood lust, to prove a point, fun." I don't know why I was asking these questions I had already learned all of these answers from his file, I guess really I wanted to build up his trust.

"what was your childhood like Doctor Quinzell?" my breathing hitched in my throat. This is not something I wanted to answer. Judging by his face, he could tell that I was uncomfortable, he sat back with a snug face chuckling to himself lightly.

"Well I was raised by my grandparrnts. I'm afraid our time is up Mr J." he looked at me with such anger and curiosity that I should be scared but honestly, he looked cute. What? Harleen you cannot think a patient is cute! I mentally scolded myself. Liking a patient leads to dangerous things. I stood and opened the door to inform the orderlies that it was time for him to return to his room. On his way past me his eyes caught mine and I think I must be hallucinating or something because I'm sure he winked at me.

Joker Pov.

The orderlies led me back through the dark and dingy halls which I now called home. I laid on my bed with my feet hanging off the edge and began to drift to my lovely psych doctor. She trapped my interest the first time I saw her, those big blue eyes and plump lips. I want to destroy her. Mentally as well as physically. I reached under my bed and grabbed the small laptop I had managed to get in, I decided to open the program I had for hacking into systems, I se it up to get me into the Arkham files so I could find out where my sweet innocent Harley lives.

"what the fuck?" I growled to myself when I found what seemed to be like a patient file. Harley is already batshit crazy? That's amazing! I read the list of drugs she was on, anti depressants, anti psychotics, anxiety meds, insomnia meds and a few others. Reading for a good hour I learned the history of my pretty Harlequin and why she was here as a doctor and not a patient.

Harley pov.

When I got home I decided to read over the Joker case files again. It's a simple history, unknown before he fell into the Ace Chemical VAT at the plant. Made acquaintances as well as enemies throughout the years and has an impressive range of crimes from murder to small time robbery. Ace Chemical Plant huh? Wonder what's so special. I looked over at my meds on the dresser, untouched, the way they've been since I was prescribed them. I should win a fucking Oscar. Lying down I soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

Harley's dream

"Harleen, come to Daddy!" I heard my father's voice ring around the house. I didn't want to go. don't come and find me. "Harley. Mommy's not home and I WILL come and find you! It won't be fun. I promise" no, no, no. I climbed out of the small space under my bed and set about going downstairs. A hard smack in the face whipped my head around. All of a sudden there was screaming, all around me, loud and unbearable, I was holding a knife and my so called father was dead. Then I was older, my grandfather was assaulting me, stop! Stop! Then he was bruised and bloody at the bottom of the stairs. I pushed him didn't I? It was defense wasn't it? I shouldn't be in trouble it was defense.

I woke up sobbing and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Fuck, why did those dreams happen? Every night, my past torments me. Sighing I decided to get up and go for a walk. I pulled on a hoodie and my yoga pants and headed, the cold air wrapping around me, I lit a cigarette and set out on my way, smoking and thinking. I had all of my psychological issues and I managed to keep it under control without meds. I am by all definitions, a textbook sociopath. The only time I felt like a normal human being was during my sessions with Mr J, he didn't look down on me because of my past or because I was a woman, if anything, I feel like I interest him and I have genuine interesting conversations with him. I sigh to myself and look up, I've absent mindedly walked to the ACE Chemical Plant. I stood on the balcony overlooking the chemical vats and wondered. What was the joker like before he fell? What would I be like if I jumped? I closed my eyes and was shocked when my phone started to ring. Looking at the caller ID I saw it was Arkham.

"Hello Dr Arkham, is anything wrong?" I looked at my watch, I'm not due to get to work for another two hours. I started on my way home.

"Miss Quinzell, I'm sorry to have to ring you so early but it would seem that one of your patients has had a sudden meltdown in the night. He's refusing meds, food and states he will only talk to you and you alone. Could you please come in as soon as possible for an extended session with him?" I tried not to roll my eyes at the way Arkham referred to his female employees at Miss and the males as Doctor but the important thing right now was my patient and their safety.

"Of course, Dr Arkham, which patient was it? I'll be there as soon as I can." I heard an awkward cough from the other end of the line.

"Harleen, it was the Joker. I understand if you want someone with more experience to take him on now. If you continue with his care please note that this break could take all day to fix and will be your only work today." my entire body tensed up and covered with goosebumps. Mr J! We were getting along so well, I wonder what could have caused this.

"Dr Arkham I assure I can handle this case and I will die trying" I laughed a little awkwardly mentally scolding myself for being excited to see the clown prince himself. After a few more minutes of general chit chat and goodbyes I was off the phone and getting into my apartment. I rushed to shower, shoved a cereal bar in my mouth as I dried off and began to dress, letting my mind drift. I wonder which clothes he would prefer? Harley! Why am I thinking these thoughts? Oh did, do I have feelings for a patient? This can't be happening. I can't do this I could lose my licence or worse, my life! He's definitely getting to me though, not just because of his looks I mean god damn is he an attractive man but it's more his outlook on everything. Life's not good unless there's a punchline. Nothing is serious unless it's money or people who've done him wrong. I smiled like a teenage girl. Fuck the rules! Fuck this system! I'm a person and if I lose my licence then I'm sure Mr crown prince of crime will have something for me to do. Maybe his sexy nurse?


End file.
